Tip Toe Through The Tulips
by MattieCanada1
Summary: "Tiptoe, through the window, by the window, that is where I'll be, come tiptoe through the tulips, with me."


He shifted his weight from foot to foot, waiting for her to come. Maybe she hadn't heard? Of course not, he'd just been standing there for a good ten minutes creepily standing outside her window, playing over what the day will (hopefully) go like. He finally grew a pair and leaned forward, tapping his knuckle on the window twice, and pausing. Nothing happened. He leaned closer and peered into her room. She knew he was coming, it's not like it was a surprise, if anything he was supposed to be here a good thirty minutes ag-

"Sollux?" Her voice called, softly, and he jumped back from the window, giving a shy smile. She came from around the side of the small house, her knees and elbows dirty, most likely from gardening.

"Thorry I'm late."

"That's okay." Their voices were hushed, and she crossed the few feet that separated them, taking his hand and smiling, leading him through the field behind her house. The two kids started running once they reached the open grass, the sun warming their faces, their fingers interlocked tightly. They raced and skipped and laughed to their 8 year old heart's content. The sun raced at their heels but they kept running and tumbling, making the day last as long as they could.

At the end of the hill was a small creek, which Sollux helped her across because she had lost her sneaker a while back and the rocks were sharp. It led them into another person's yard, and a garden to tulips separated them. Sollux glanced at Aradia and leaned over to pull a burr from her hair, they shared a smile and walked slowly into the yard, tip-toeing through the tulips. Aradia hummed as she stepped between each delicate flower, gracefully. She found herself in a maze of ticking bombs, that even the slightest touch would blow her up, so she dodged each bomb, smiling a wide, triumphant smile, and Sollux watched, smiling himself. He crouched down and plucked a pink flower, touching up its petals.

"Hey, Aradia." He put his hands behind his back and walked over to her, where she stood on her one shoed foot, the other tucker behind her and lifting her skirt up as the flowers brushed her bare knees. "I got you something." He held the flower out and she seemed surprised, though it wasn't that special of a gift, but it made his heart flip.

A faint call was heard, echoing down the hill, and Aradia quickly looked up to see the small figure of her mother calling out for dinner. The sun was now set, the sky sprinkled with pinks and purples and oranges, meaning it was time to go. She thanked him and kissed him on the cheek, tucking it in her hair behind her ear, taking his hand again and tip toeing her way out of the small garden, over the creek and back through the hill, where her shoe was found - after Sollux tripped over it and lost a tooth on the rock he hit when he landed, much to their horror.

Back by her window she gave him another peck on the cheek and another thank you, before he went back home on the bicycle sprawled across the driveway.

All the oranges, purples, and pinks were replaced by indigo and speckles of little white stars, and Aradia stared at them from her window, trying to spot the constellations. She yawned and looked at the clock, a quarter after 11. She shifted to turn off the light when soft tapping suddenly sounded, and she whipped around to see Sollux's bright eyes along the small opening at the bottom of the window, where she had let a cool breath roll in. She gasped and stared at him for a while, making sure he wasn't some alien from outer space coming to eat her. When he only smiled and moved closer and opened the window wider, and he stood up from his crouching position and held his hands out for her to take. She only stared at them.

"Sollux..." She started, but he hushed her.

"It'll be an adventure." He knew she loved going on adventure, and she gripped onto his hand tightly and climbed out the window, glancing back at her room and finally scurrying back down the hill with her friend.

"How long were you down there?" She asked. Since it was dark they only had the moonlight to guide their way, so they were walking slowly, and on the other side of the hill, to more grassy areas.

"Not long, I wath coming up when you got up to turn off the lightth." He didn't want to admit he was waiting for a while, again, and was pointing out to constellations silently along with her as she named them aloud to herself. She nodded and slid down to the bottom of the hill, the two scrambling up to get to the top; to the Willow tree. It was too dark to climb its branches so they sat at the base, holding hands and looking at the stars.

"The moon sure looks pretty." She said, eyelids growing heavy, but she told herself to stay up. Sollux seemed wide way, but calm.

"Not as pretty ath you." He smiled geekily, burrowing his chin in the collar of his shirt, and she giggled.

"Hey, Sollux?" He glanced up as she leaned closer, catching a kiss on his lips in the shadow of the willow tree.

"Ew!" He cried, pushing her off gently. "Girl cootieth! AA, that'th so groth!" She started laughing again as he pretended to wipe her germs off his tongue. They walked around the tree, hands still locked together, and it wasn't until their eighth time around, in the same spot, did she kiss him again, and this time he didn't react other than blushing in the darkness and not saying anything, just giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Goodnight, AA." He said through the slit of her window after she had returned to her house.

"Goodnight, Sollux." He turned to leave but she called out his name, and he came back. "I got you something." She slipped out a yellow tulip from the same patch, and he leaned in so she could tuck it behind his ear, after kissing the flower, and he rode home like that, smiling like the love sick elementary kid he was.

**A/N: ... **

**I just, I don't know.  
>All my feels for this pairing, and it's based off this song { <strong>**http:/www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v=7jY3Rn1Lk0Q**** } , so here you go.  
>And dat gif.<br>Plus it's 4 am (oh, wow, 4 am, ugh...) and tulips and little kids.  
>Be quiet and enjoy the ride. ; w ;<strong>

**~MattieCanada1**

**Edit - 3/13:**  
><strong>OH MY GOD<strong>  
><strong>AHHH-<strong>

**You guys are just so**  
><strong>These reviews<strong>  
><strong>You guys are too cool<strong>  
><strong>And thank you so much, the reviews are great, and<strong>  
><strong>Ahhhhh<strong>

**I'm really glad you guys like it! It was just a silly thing I did, but gee, this is cool.**

**[ And Tao - Yes, absolutely! Draw away! ^^ I really appreciate it~! ]**


End file.
